residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver Grayson
*This article was written by Toto_Sakigami. Please do not edit this article without the writer's permission. *This article is part of the Carterverse. "Listen, I know what we're doing is unethical but to stop those people , we must commit the lesser evil"-'Oliver to his son, Nyle' "I'm sorry, but death is an inconvience , that we dont have the luxury of "-'Oliver to Garret Latimer' Oliver Grayson was known as the former CEO and head of the Atlas Corporation, which he used in his quest to end bio-terrorism , and create world of peace and science. He was killed in 2023 by Michael Raynor. History "Meeting Clyde Watson" While studying in Denmark, Oliver met a snooty rich kid , Clyde Watson. Heir to the infamous Vector Industries. Oliver despised Watson for his disregard of human lives or the law do to his social status. 'Birth of an empire' When Oliver was studying in the United Kingdom he met a girl named Michelle Atlas , who in turn introduced him to her dying father, Elliot Atlas, who liked Oliver and gave him his large company. Oliver turned the company into the second largest commercial entity on the planet. It's primary manufacturing is in weapons, military hardware, robotics and nano-technology. It's a company that copies the Umbrella Corporation(Carterverse)'s biotechnology through corporate espionage. The Atlas corporation provides almost two-thirds of the U.K's weapons. Oliver creates its several subdivisions to further is true goals. The Conquering of Empire City Oliver returned to the united states. He visited Empire City. He built the AtCom Tower in Empire. He began supporting every PRM-Democratic mayor running, and in turn succeeded in getting them elected. When Milan Stillwilter served as mayor she deliberately assisted the Atlas Corporation. Oliver also befriended members of the city council and the attorney general for all of New York(Carterverse). He gained even more prestige by creating the EAC. Creation of AIDEN Discovery of the Morpheus Particle Death Personality Charming, charismatic, and genuinely concerned for those he considers his responsibility, Grayson is nonetheless equally capable of ruthless sacrifice gambits when he deems them necessary. He harbors an extremely deep hatred for the Umbrella Corporation, and greatly mistrusts the government. He blames himself for what happened to Nyle. He is a very intelligent man and a talented, implacable strategist, but also a fearless man of action under the necessary circumstances; such as proving being able to save his friends in Guatamala in a superhuman demonstration of strength and power of will, and wanting to grab a XD-43 Pulsar Rifle to be able to fight and vanquish ASPHALT by himself despite his old body, which is an obvious proof of his courage and determination. "Creation of AtCom" "Raising the Grayson kids" "Battle of Empire City" 'Future' 'Skills' He has always displayed a high aptitude for every subject. However, he developed a great interest in robotics. He moved to the United Kingdom(Carterverse) to study robotics and physics. Category:Carterverse Category:Atlas Corporation Category:AtCom Category:PHSGN Category:EAC Category:BSAA Category:Genius Category:CEO Category:Male Character Category:Scientists Category:Resident Evil: Cinder Rising